


Our Story

by wotwolves



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Spoilers, sorry if this gets emotional, spoiler warning, thomas's son is named newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/pseuds/wotwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always have this feeling for the boy with the limp, he would always love him with everything in his being even when there would come a time to where they couldn’t be together anymore because no one could ever compare to the beautiful soul before him.  He would never let go of his first love, his only love, the love of his life.</p>
<p>And he never did.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Thomas tells his son his and Newt's love story as a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first one-shot so like sorry if its not that good.
> 
> IMPORTANT: the memories are in italics, and Thomas does NOT tell his son the memories. The exchange from present time is said in regular text.
> 
> Enjoy!:-)

_       Bang! _

 

      The distinct gunshot replayed in his mind again, as it did everyday.  The memory of that day burned into Thomas’s mind, haunting him every second of every day.  It reminded him of the day he killed the love of his life, and Thomas didn’t know if he could make it after he had done that.

 

      But he was in paradise now, alone, with Brenda, and their son who they named after his lost love, Newt.  Brenda and Thomas never wanted children.  They never wanted to bring another innocent life into a world like this, to live in fear of losing their child.  But when they found out Brenda was pregnant they were both filled with joy.  And when she gave birth, Thomas already knew what he was to name his son.

 

      “Thomas!” Brenda shouted from their house, pulling Thomas away from his taunting memories.  He turned around to her quickly, tears lingering in his eyes.  She flashed him a sympathetic smile, “Newt won’t sleep.  He wants his dad to put him to bed.”

 

      Thomas nodded, then slowly made his way to their small home.  When he got to Brenda, all he could do was give her a sorrowful look before walking in the house.  He knew this wasn’t easy for her; he loved her, truly.  But he could never love her like he did the blond Brit.  And Brenda knew that.  But she stayed, because she loved him, and she knew he loved her, in his own way, as his child’s mother and as his friend.

 

      Their house was small, but it was a suitable size for their small family.  Their furniture and decor didn’t really have any themes, they just had whatever they could find.  They really only needed bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a lounge area, because when they weren’t at home they were either at Minho’s or they stayed outside.  Newt loved the out doors.  He loved playing out there with his dad.  Playing with his son gave Thomas joy that he only rarely felt, a kind that he barely felt in years.

 

      “Can’t sleep bud?” Thomas questioned as he walked into his son’s room.  The small boy shook his head, his brown hair frantically flowing in many directions.  Thomas smiled at the brunette, who had Brenda’s eyes, and walked over to his bed and sat at his feet.

 

      The five—year old shook his head, “Not tired.  Can you tell me a story, dad?”

 

      Thomas didn’t really know a lot of stories, and the ones he did know he had already told numerous times.  The familiar bang! called out in his brain again, hitting him with inspiration for a new story to tell his son.  

 

      “Yeah…  I know just the story to tell,” Thomas suddenly got his son excited.  He excitedly crawled under the sheets and laid down, his eyes wide ready for the tale.

 

      Thomas stayed silent at first.  He thought about his lover everyday, but he never really talked about it with anyone, not even Brenda.  He only said one thing about them to her, but after that he never told her a thing again.  He told her how Newt was the only person to ever call him ‘Tommy’.  One day, she jokingly called him that, and he didn’t speak to her for a week.  When he finally did, all that came out was rage; he snapped at her and warned her never to call him that again.  That was what Newt called him, and he would never let anyone else take that away from them.

 

      When Thomas was ready, he began.  “So, uh- Once, there was this place called the Glade.  It was a huge outdoor sanctuary, surrounded by walls.  Those walls were from the maze where nasty creatures called Grievers lived.”  Thomas loved how Newt’s face brightened when he heard about the monsters.  He saw how interested his son was about the foreign species.  It reminded him much of himself.

 

      “In the Glade, a group of boys lived and tried to survive.  The group of boys were as happy as a person in the Glade could be, maintaining a stable life,” Thomas felt a wave of guilt when he said that.  He knew that everything that happened was all his fault.  “One day, a boy named Th-… Tommy came to the maze, and he changed everything there, forever.  Tommy was scared because he couldn’t remember anything, not even his own name!”  That part made Newt giggle.

 

      “Tommy was so scared he started running, and while he was running,” he said the next part with lots of animation and enthusiasm, getting his son excited, “He face planted right into the grass and tumbled!”  Newt was dying of laughter at this point, a huge smile spread across his face as he laughed.

 

      “Tommy didn’t trust anyone in that place.  And then he met N-…,” Thomas had no idea what name he should use to mask Newt’s true identity.  His son would think it’s him and will feel a personal bond with the story.  He didn’t want that.  Thomas wanted his son to learn about his life but doing so in a way that wouldn’t change his view on him.  So, Tommy said the first name to come to mind, “Until he met Isaac.”

 

      _“Hey Alby,” a lanky blonde approached the Greenie and leader, trudging over with a slight limp._

 

_       Thomas and Alby both turned to him, a smile spreading across both their faces.  “Newt!  Come meet the new recruit.” _

 

_       Thomas immediately took a liking to the blonde.  Just by looking at him, Thomas felt something he never remembered feeling before; safe. _

 

_       “Green bean, meet Newt,” Alby introduced them.  Newt looked up at Thomas, their eyes locking for the first time.  Thomas heartbeat quickened as he studied the brown of his eyes, making a mental picture of how it seemed to mix perfectly with his pupils.  Newt took his hand and shook it, making Thomas feel instantly warm just by the simple gesture.   _

 

_       The three of them exchanged small talk, and while they shared a brief conversation, they never let go of each other’s hands and continued to shake them, at first quickly but the pace slowed down to a more calm and gentle gesture.  The long hand holding would have looked suspicious if the conversation didn’t last for only a minute.  After a while Alby dismissed Newt, telling him about an important matter, and Newt wandered off. _

 

_       Alby continued with tour, but not until Thomas lingered in his spot for a few moments to look back, only to catch the blonde’s eyes again. _

 

      “Tommy liked, uh, Isaac, a lot.  He would always look forward to seeing him after he ran in the maze or in the mornings before he left.  At night, they would always eat together and spend time at their log they always sat at, just talking about everything, nothing, random things, deep thoughts.  It had been a week or two that his crush on Isaac grew until one night he found out that Isaac liked him, too.”

 

      _“There you are, Tommy,” Newt smiled as he walked over to their log, right around the blazing fire.  Thomas was unusually quiet that night, looking down.  He was playing with his hands, fumbling his thumbs and picking at his nail bits.  Newt waited for a reply but Thomas didn’t even flinch when he heard his voice._

 

_       Newt narrowed his eyes when he ignored him.  Because of his bad leg, Newt had to carefully lower himself next to the brunette.  For some reason, Thomas just got annoyed when he sighed, sitting down.  His frustrations quickly vanished when Newt’s hand grabbed his, intertwining their fingers.  The unexpected action caused the anger inside of Thomas to flood out immediately and was replaced with admiration and shock. _

 

_       “What’s wrong, Tommy?” Newt questioned.  For the first time in that exchange, Thomas lifted his head and his gaze met Newt’s.  The concern in Newt’s eyes worried yet calmed Thomas at the same time. _

 

_       Thomas sighed, tightening his grip in Newt’s hand.  “I just…  I don’t know how you guys do this, all of this.  I mean,” Thomas shifted, turning his body completely towards the blonde, not breaking apart their hands, “for years you guys have been trying to find a way out!  I’ve been here for only a couple of weeks and I’ve already lost all hope.  I mean, how the shuck are we all supposed to get out of here when the shucking maze keeps changing every second!  And how do we even know we will get out, what if they’re keeping us here forever as some kind of cruel punishment for something we did before they took our memories away!  How the hell am I-“ _

 

_       Thomas’s rambling was cut off with a pair of lips crashing against his. His eyes widened, his mind and body going into a sudden yet brief state of shock.  When he saw that it was Newt who was now pressed up against him, he calmed down and melted into the kiss, kissing back instinctually. _

 

_       The kiss was gentle and sweet, but their lips moved perfectly together.  When the kiss began to become more intimate, Newt cupped Thomas’s face with his hands, pressing their lips closer together.  Thomas was on cloud-9, savoring the kiss, feeling the spark between them.  There was only one word to describe the kiss; _

 

_       Perfect. _

 

_       When Newt slowly pulled away, Thomas looked at him with complete shock.  Newt’s forehead was pressed against his, their noses touching.  Thomas felt calmer and calmer each time Newt’s thumbs stroked his cheekbones and every time he felt his hot breath.  He placed his hands on top of the blonde’s hands, stroking up and down his hands and wrists, wanting to feel more of his warmth. _

 

_       They stayed in an intimate silence for a moment or two, before Newt spoke up.  “It’s going to be okay, Tommy.  We’re going to make it out of here and we’re all going to be safe.”  Newt pulled his face away from Thomas’s, leaving him feeling suddenly empty.  Newt’a hands were still on his face and his thumbs were still stroking his cheeks.  Their faces were only a few inches a part, but they were still locked in their embrace.  _

 

_       “I promise.” _

 

      Thomas’s heart lifted thinking about the beginning of their relationship.  He smiled thinking about every night when they would fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake up before the others to sleep in separate sleeping bags.  They kept their love a secret, sneaking in quick make out sessions here and there and played footsies during dinner.  Thomas skipped the part of them losing their virginities together, I mean, it wasn’t a topic a little kid should be hearing.

 

      “They were great together from the beginning.  Even when people eventually found out, nothing broke them apart.  They had it good at the start.”

 

    _Thomas’s tongue licked Newt’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.  After teasing Thomas for a brief moment, Newt granted him the access he desired.  Their tongues fought for dominance at first but Thomas eventually won, having full access to explore Newt’s mouth.  Newt’s fingers were laced in Thomas’s hair, gently tugging at the brunette strands.  Thomas was feeling up Newt’s body, gripping anything on Newt he could, before they settled under his shirt, right on his lean body._

 

_       Just making out wasn’t enough for Thomas in the moment.  He lowered them both down slowly, hovering over the blonde and attacked his neck.  Starting with nibbles at the earlobe, Thomas slowly made his way down Newt’s neck, leaving marks behind. _

 

_       “W-What if someone sees us,” Newt tried to be cautious of the situation, but the feeling of Thomas’s tongue licking him and his teeth on his collarbone, sucking on it and leaving a very visible love bite had his mind spinning, unable to focus on anything besides Thomas’s mouth on him. _

 

_       After he marked up Newt, he positioned himself so that he was face-to-face with the second-in-command and stroked his face with one hand while holding himself up with the other, “Don’t worry about that right now.  Just focus on us, okay?” _

 

_       Newt was hesitant.  The others were all so close and he didn’t know how much time they’d have before they wondered where the secret lovers have wandered off to.  Seeing his hesitancy, Thomas engulfed Newt into a passionate yet gentle kiss, making Newt feel at ease. _

 

_       “So, what I was trying to tell Gally was-“ Jeff spoke to Clint as they entered the Homestead.  Stopping dead in their tracks, they witnessed the make out session the two boys were involved in, making the two stop immediately and look up at them.  Everyone froze when they all made eye contact.  Newt and Thomas instantly separated, though the two Med-jack already knew what had been going on.  Thomas fumbled to his feet, while Newt stood up and backed up a bit. _

 

_       Jeff and Clint’s mouths were practically on the floor they were that shocked.  No one dared to say a word or make any moved.  All four were petrified. _

 

_       And if things couldn’t have gotten worse, the whole gang wandered in- Theresa, Minho, Gally, Chuck, Alby- all witnessing the scene. _

 

_       “There you two are!  We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Chuck beamed, obviously oblivious to what had just taken place. _

 

_       Thomas scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.  Newt just sat on the floor, rubbing his swollen lips, not even daring to look at any of his friend’s eyes.  Clint and Jeff were both so speechless, it was as if they both had seen a ghost.  The tension between the Med-jacks and the lovers was apparent to everyone.  It took a moment before everyone came to a realization.   _

 

_       “Wait..,” Minho smirked, seeming instantly amused, “Were you two just?-“ _

 

_       The embarrassed looks on Newt and Thomas’s faces were answer enough.  Everyone started bursting out in laughter except for the secret boyfriends, both still mortified. _

 

_       Gally took extra pride in the new discovery, pulling Newt to his feet and patting both of them on the shoulders, “Well, well, well.  Look at what we’ve got here.” _

 

_       Theresa rolled her eyes, “Ah, shut it, slinthead.  Let them be happy.” _

 

_       And he did.  After that, everyone knew about it, and they were all very accepting.  They didn’t need to hide anymore.  They could just be. _

 

      It should have been perfect.

 

      “It seemed perfect for the two.  But, they did fight… a lot.”

 

      _“Seriously, Tommy?  You want us to leave this place?” Newt shouted, more and more anger filling in him by the second.  The idea of leaving the safe haven they thought they found when they’d been 'rescued' by WCKD was something that was unimaginable for Newt to want to leave behind.  Yet, his boyfriend wanted them to go._

 

_       “Newt j-“ _

 

_       “After everything we’ve been through?  Why would we ever leave here?” Newt interrupted him.  Thomas was about to speak again, but Newt yelled at him before he could even make a sound, “We get nice showers, good food, proper bedding.  Some of us haven’t had that in a long time.” _

 

_       “I know b-“ _

 

_       “Some of us longer than others,” Newt sneered. _

 

_       That comment did not sit well with Thomas. _

 

_       “What’s that supposed to mean?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, his posture straightening. _

 

_       Newt shook his head, chuckling a bit, “You know exactly what I mean.” _

 

_       Thomas’s jaw clenched, he tried not to say something that he would forget, but the way Newt was attacking him right now made him feel so hurt and angry.  He understands where Newt is coming from but the way Newt was yelling made him feel like he had lost for some reason he couldn’t understand yet.  “Hey, don’t take this out on me.” _

 

_       “And why not?  You’re the one trying to make us leave, and for no reason,” Newt said calmer, but he still spat the same anger as before. _

 

_       “I’m trying to keep us safe,” Thomas tried to reach for his hand, but Newt whipped his hand away, backing up in the process.  Thomas looked heartbroken by this action.   _

 

_       Newt felt a moment of guilt but his rage took a hold of him again, making him spit out more rage-fueled words.  “We are safe.  Here.  But you’re trying to bring us into more danger and for what?  A hunch that you have?”  Newt couldn’t stop.  He just kept spitting his venom.  “For all I know, you could be leading us all to our deaths.” _

 

_       “And what if I’m not?  What if I’m right and there’s something dangerous here, would you go with me then?” Thomas questioned, his voice sounding less confident then he hoped. _

 

_       Newt paused for a moment.  He needed to cool down before he answered, but he already knew what he was going to say.  “Of course I would.  You know that.  If there’s anything here that could put you in danger, I would leave with you in a heartbeat and take out anyone in our way.” _

 

_       Those words made Thomas smile.  He thought Newt had lost all hope in him, but now that he knew that Newt was still in his corner, it made him more confident and he felt more secure.  Newt walked closer to him and this time he was the one to reach out and grab the other’s hand.  He intertwined their fingers, and placed his hand on the brunette’s face, making circles with his thumbs around his moles.  “Just…  Just, until we know for sure that something’s going on, can you not try to sabotage this?” _

 

_       Thomas’s head shot up, shooting a questioning look.  Newt was infamous for interrupting Thomas in this argument.  When Thomas was about to speak again, Newt already had an answer to unspoken question,  “Even if this is a trap, they treat us good here.  So, can’t we just play along until we leave?  I like the food here.” _

 

_       Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable his boyfriend was.  He loved how calm he was now, how affection he could be after a yelling match.  He took a moment to admire how content they both were, taking a mental image of Newt’s smile and how the dim-lighting of the sleep quarters looked.   _

 

_       To end what started as a bitter fight, Thomas pulled him into a short, sweet kiss.  It was longer than a chased kiss, but it ended off a heated argument in a nice way. _

 

      Not all their fights ended that way.  

 

      _One night in the Scorch, Thomas and Newt were sitting by a fire, the only ones still awake.  Newt was exhausted, running his hands through his hair madly and tried to stay awake, but he didn’t see a point; he was drained- physically and mentally.  He was ready to give up._

 

_       “Newt, get some rest,” Thomas cooed, trying to sound as alert as possible, but even he was getting tired.  He, unlike his mate, was still running on hope. _

 

_       “What’s the point?” Newt mumbled in his sleeve, his head resting on his arm, being held up by his knees that were tucked into his body. _

 

_       Thomas was shocked by his response, whipping his head towards him.  He suddenly felt awake.   _

 

_       He got up and sat next to him, placing his hands on his arms and rubbed his arms as he spoke, “What’s gotten into you?  Why on earth would you say something like that?” _

 

_       Lifting his head up, Thomas’s heart wept when he saw his lover’s eyes bloodshot, tears smudged under his eyelids.  He noticed how drained Newt had looked lately, but he thought it was just from a lack of sleep and nutrition.  He didn’t think anything of it. _

 

_       “I’m tired.  Of all of this,” Newt said plainly, then pushed the brunette’s hands off him, pushing himself off the ground.  Thomas got up right when he did, walking after the Brit who had just stormed off.   _

 

_       After they had gotten a good distance away from the others, Thomas gripped Newt’s arm, spinning him around to face him.  “Newt, what’s wrong?  Why are you being s-" _

 

_       “I’m sick and tired of all this, Tommy!” Newt raised his voice, which made Thomas flinch slightly.  Newt didn’t make any reaction to that.  “I hate this.  I hate running all day and living in fear of Cranks or WCKD or whatever God forsaken danger out here!” _

 

_       Thomas stayed silent, letting his boyfriend vent as he pleased.  “And I’m sick of fighting everyday when I know I have no fight left in me!”   _

 

_       Blinking rapidly, Thomas starred blankly at the blonde.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “I just wanna give up already.”  _

 

_       And with that, Newt walked away, and this time, Thomas let him.  He just starred blankly again in the distance, watching Newt until he couldn’t see him anymore.  He felt paralyzed with shock, unable to go after him like he wanted to comfort him.  He couldn’t understand why he would want to give up.  He also knew he couldn’t get through any of this without him. _

 

      Thomas bit his lip, holding back tears as he went on with the story.  There was so much that happened between them that he wouldn’t have enough time to explain it all, leaving out details and events of their love was painful to him.  He wanted to say everything; every moment they looked at each other and feeling their love just by looking in their eyes, every time they touched or kissed or made love made them feel whole in a world that only made them feel empty inside, their talks where they would make sense of everything, letting the other in more, moments when they thought they’d lost each other only to be reunited, the feeling of having their one true loves where they belonged, in their arms.  Experiences that could only be shared by each other… and yet they could be no more.

 

      “One day, Isaac and Tommy were separated because Isaac wasn’t allowed to enter a place they all needed to go in.  Tommy tried to get Isaac to wait, but Isaac left, not leaving any signs as to where he could have wondered off.  And Tommy felt lost without him.  He almost felt like giving up,” Thomas chocked out.

 

      AHH! _Thomas woke up screaming, his night mare made his whole body panic.  He shot up from his makeshift bed, sweating everywhere, yet shaking.  His breathe was heavy and quick, barely letting any oxygen in.  He still felt the fear, he felt it all the time lately.  The fear of uncertainty and unknown only dawned on him when it concerned Newt’s fate, never his own or the others.  There was no way of knowing where Newt had gone to or what had happened to him.  He didn’t even know if he was alive._

 

_       When his breathing slowed down, and the tears in his eyes got chocked back, he laid back down, gripping his jacket so tight he thought he could have torn the fabric in two.  Shifting to his side, he shivered as he tried to drift back to sleep.  With his eyes shut, he muttered off one phrase before drifting back to sleep: _

 

_       “Why’d you leave me?" _

 

      His son saw how sad he was but couldn’t wrap his head around the reason why his father was on the verge of tears.  “Did he give up dad?” Newt asked, his high-pitched voice was lower than usual, showing his concern.  Thomas thought that was incredible for a five-year old.

 

      He nodded, cracking in a small smile.  “No, Newt, he didn’t.  Tommy survived just alright.”

 

      “And what about Isaac?”

 

  _“Please, Tommy Please.”_

 

_       Bang! _

 

      Thomas’s lip began to quiver at his son’s question.  New’t death was the one moment that replayed in his head the most.  It was his first thought when he’d wake up in the mornings, and his last thought before falling back asleep.  It haunted his every move, making every moment hell.  And it was all his fault.

 

      “Um,” Thomas hesitated.  He hated having to lie to his son.  But he couldn’t end a children’s story off with the real gruesome ending.  He also couldn’t bring himself to talk about it.  “Tommy never found him.  But, they loved each other.  Very,” Thomas said as he bent down to his son, who was now lazily keeping his eyes open, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, “Very much.  Goodnight, Newt.”

 

      “Goodnight Daddy,” the sleepy boy whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

 

      Thomas lingered there for a few more seconds, then carefully stood up.  He walked until he got to the doorway, when a memory came surfacing back.  His favorite memory of them;

 

_       “Just imagine it!” Newt beamed, excitedly waving around his meat stick and speaking with half a mouthful.  Thomas didn’t mind his poor manners, that was the least of his concerns in a place full of boys.  He found how enthusiastic he was to be quite adorable. _

 

_       Thomas laughed, snatching the snack from his boyfriend and took his own bite out of it, “It’s quite absurd, Newt.” _

 

_       The blond wasn’t having that poor attitude.  He playfully hit Thomas in the arm, scolding him with a smile on his face, “Oh come on!  Imagine how good we could have had it if we were all born like-like a thousand years earlier!” _

 

_        “A thousand years?” _

 

_       “Okay, well maybe not a thousand, but maybe like five hundred.” _

 

_       “What was so good five hundred years ago?” _

 

_       “Well, for one they didn’t have this stupid sanctuary probably,” Newt reasoned.  “But I mean, the world must have been so different!  For one thing, i’d have to be better than what it is right now if they have to stick a group of teenage boys in a bloody maze for three years!” _

 

_       “Touche,” Thomas grinned.  “What do you suppose everything was like?” _

 

_       Newt sat back on the log, taking his meat stick again and ripped a huge chunk off.  He chewed for a moment, then licked his lips when it was okay for him to speak again, “Well, I imagine a world sort of like the Glade!  Y’know, a vast green paradise with proper homes and people, towns and cities and states all living in harmony.  They’d be school for kids and holidays and maybe even places where it’s cold where people have to get really fat to stay warm.” _

 

_       Newt’s wild imagination made Thomas burst out in laughter.  He couldn’t help but be completely enamored by the blonde, loved seeing him so excited about something.  They haven’t been together long in the maze, but after everything that has happened to both boys, neither didn’t feel as happy or as safe or as anything without the other.  They completed each other, they comforted each other, they were each other’s rocks, each’s reason for living!  Thomas wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was head over heels- _

 

_       “God, I love you,” Thomas smiled as his laughter died down. _

 

_       Newt had even laughed a bit, but Thomas’s confession made him stop, looking completely bewildered.  Oh God.  That was the first time either of them had actually said those words to the other.  They both felt it, but admitting it was a whole other story. _

 

_       Newt’s laughter died down, his joy being masked by nervousness, even though he was overjoyed by the reveal.  “What?” _

 

_       Oh no. _

 

_       Thomas’s eyes widened as he realized that he might have shucked up.  Stammering, Thomas straightened himself against the log, clearing his throat, “I didn’t mean it like that.  I j-“ _

 

_       “You.. love me?” Newt cut him off, his voice sounding a little hopeful, maybe a little hesitant. _

 

_       Thomas forgot all feelings of panic and was back in his content state that he only felt with Newt.  A grin appeared on his face, showing his amusement by the question.  The answer was completely obvious.  Sitting closer to the only person he loved in the world, he intertwined their hands, smiling at how perfectly they fit together, like they were made for each other. _

 

_       “Of course I love you, Newt.” _

 

_       The words didn’t sink in at first, but when they finally did, an overwhelming sense of joy took over Newt.  The confirmation of an emotion he could already feel from his mate gave a sense of security, like he knew that this was the person he was meant to love for the rest of his life.  And he did. _

 

_       Breaking out in the widest smile ever, Newt grabbed Thomas’s face and smashed their lips together.  The kiss was filled with so much emotion, so much bliss and certainty and they could, for the first time, feel the love and they knew that what they felt was indeed love from the other.  Nothing could ever compare to this moment, to this kiss.  It was the moment they declared their love to each other, a moment that would be edged in their minds forever.   _

 

_       The kiss was passionate and over-excited both boys.  There was no need for tongues or for a need to rip each other’s clothes off.  Just the warmth from each other’s lips pressed against each other’s gave enough satisfaction for the both of them.  Thomas held the other close, not wanting to ever let go.  And in that moment he realized he never could.  He would always have this feeling for the boy with the limp, he would always love him with everything in his being even when there would come a time to where they couldn’t be together anymore because no one could ever compare to the beautiful soul before him.  He would never let go of his first love, his only love, the love of his life. _

 

_       And he never did. _

 

_       Pulling away from the kiss, Newt pecked him on the lips before saying the four words that Thomas would never, ever, forget him saying: _

 

_       “I love you too, Tommy.” _

 

      Looking back at his son, Thomas felt a little whole now.  His son now knew about the person who would always have his heart, even though he would maybe never know it was truly him he was referring to.  Still, having this tale meant that his and Newt’s love story would stay alive.  The tragedy could be carried on, maybe inspiring a happy ending in his son.

 

      And it did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tada!!
> 
> hope that wasn't too emotional! i got this idea reading a few fanfics and I had to make my own! comment down below some prompts and suggestions that you have for me! I'll try to update my dylmas au soon but I also wanna post one-shots too so y'all be getting both!
> 
> leave comments and kudos! thanks loves!


End file.
